


Spar

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is getting too cocky when she spars, so May decides to show her how easily it is for her to be distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spar

"I beat you again" Skye grinned, as she rolled off of May.

"Don't get too cocky. Its easy to get distracted" May warned her.

"Not for me. I'll be better than you soon" Skye smirked.

"Oh, really? Lets go again" May suggested.

"Alright" Skye replied, as she took to a fighting stance.

They exchanged numerous blows, before May managed to kick Skye's kneecap, pushing the younger woman to the floor. When she landed, she made sure that her hands landed strategically, as she ran them across Skye's ample breasts. She saw Skye's breath catch in her throat, but otherwise she didn't react. Skye was about to grab May's hair and pull her off of her, but May saw this coming and thrust her thigh up against Skye's crotch. In response, Skye gripped May's hair, but instead of pushing her off of her, she pulled her closer. May then moved her hands to Skye's neck with a smirk.

"And you're dead" May told her.

"That's not fair" Skye insisted.

"There's no rules here, Skye" May shrugged, as she stood up.

"Okay, fine" Skye replied, as she then pulled off her sports bra.

May felt her mouth go slack, as she took in Skye's now bare chest, a familiar arousal coiling in her stomach. Without warning, Skye ran forward and grabbed May's neck.

"There. Now you're dead" Skye retorted.

Slowly, May's hand drifted down Skye's chest, her hand groping the younger girl's perky breast.

"Mmm" Skye moaned.

May began to tease Skye's nipples now, watching as the girl bit her lip, obviously not ashamed. May let one of her hands drift in between Skye's legs and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her when she felt that Skye was wet through her tracksuit bottoms.

"Please, May" Skye insisted, thrusting against her hand.

In an instant, May's hand dipped inside her tracksuit bottoms, and went past her panties to Skye's wet folds. She dipped two slender fingers inside her, hearing Skye's shaky moan.

"Yes" Skye moaned.

From the way Skye was already rutting against her hand, May could tell that Skye was close to coming, and with a smirk she stopped her ministrations.

"Fuck, no! Why have you stopped?" Skye cried.

"I want you to do the work" May exclaimed, indicating to her fingers which were still inside Skye. She began to move her hands downwards, but May slapped them away.

"No hands" May told her, as she brought them onto the floor.

Skye managed to shuffle out of her tracksuit bottoms and panties, as May positioned them so that her hand which was firmly in between Skye's legs, was placed against her own crotch. As soon as they were in a comfortable position, Skye began thrusting into May's hand, pushing May's knuckles into her own clothed pussy.

"Oh God, yeah" Skye grinned, as her hips began to pick up the pace.

Soon Skye's hips were frantically pushing against May's fingers, and her thrusts were getting rougher and rougher. May moved her hand slightly, so one of her knuckles brushed against her own clit, as she felt herself get closer to the edge.

"I...I'm going to, ahhhhhh" Skye cried, as she came on May's fingers.

After a few more of Skye's thrusts, May could feel herself come against her panties.

"I think distractions can be a good thing sometimes" Skye panted. 


End file.
